Entwined Paths
by Midnight.Sylvia
Summary: After the stressful events put into motion by Wolfram & Hart, the Angel Investigation team decides to move to San Francisco. Along the path of battling the forces of darkness, they met the Charmed Ones. Though can they fight darkness together? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: **Neither Angel or Charmed belong to me.

Background: Obviously set very differently to the way they went. Details are fuzzy right now, but hopefully things will get shiny. There's a smallish read for back stories. This story may contain many chapters.

Things follow most of the course until midway season 3. Except Prue, Piper and Phoebe are made aware of Paige's existence. Considering the threat that the four could possible be, the Source steps up his confrontation with the sisters. They are able to wound him, and he temporarily takes residence in Cole's body (who has battled with evil forces). Soon afterwards they all face a fierce and devasting battle. Cole and Leo are killed in the process, while Prue is left with serious bodily damage and in a coma.

While in Angel, Doyle managed to avoid death by the glowing purifying light. Though in the process of disarming it, he manage to be slightly disfigured. But considering he thought he was going to die, he passed on the visions to Cordelia. His injuries aren't horrific, but something that causes him distress. The three fang gang members come across Wesley while his hunting down Barney. Darla was brought back and Angel did walk the fine line, though lawyers weren't killed. After the advice of Lorne, Angel was able to talk to the others and it was agreed by all to move.

The warm night had gotten to the people of Glendale, and those in the surrounding area. They had all taken advantage of the travelling fair that was occupying a small section of the large Forest Lawn Memorial Park. Earlier that evening, the seer in residence of Angel Investigations, Cordelia, had a vision of girl in trouble. So they had taken the ride of their usual neighbourhoods and went to the fair.

Angel glanced around taking in the various shades of luminous attractions at the fair. Right now he was left wandering by himself, the others longs since parted and going in their different ways. Cordelia had announced that night that they would try walkie-talkies, as a way of covering more ground. There were probably other reasons, reasons she surprisingly didn't go into. Though considering that heavy density he was willing to giving this idea a try. The knowledge that the demon would find Cordelia scary after only one round at a shoe sale didn't hurt matters either. She would be of course safe with Doyle hanging around her. Unless they got to each other first by extended quarrelling. Wesley of course, had sulked off, and the last Angel had seen of him, he was awkwardly scuffling off. He had decided to stay on the outskirts of the event, lifting his head he sniffed the air and smelt fear. Not the fear of serious danger, but that of a controlled environment. People were swinging on the electrical rides, their hands and feet dangling and rushing uncontrollable by their sides. The bright neon lights fuelling the adrenaline that already pumped in their system.

Wandering around Angel was able to see all the different stands placed at random over the area, a pit stops for the pleasure provided by the various entertainment. Although the walkie-talkie was a second from his reach, he was always alert to spotting any of his people wandering around. Occassionly he thought he caught of glipse of them, and every now and then heard the wicked laughter of Cordelia raised above the rumble of the masses.

One of the tents caught his attention. Decorated with silver stars, Angel was reminded of his insane childe and of his past. Unable to prevent himself, he continued walking directly to the stand. He was unable to help himself.

He looked at the girl sitting in front of him behind the parted velvet drapes, he knew immediately she had no ability to perform any of the tasks that she claimed on the board outside her tent. Having spent so many years with Drusilla, he knew the aura and the essence that surrounded a seer. She was also no witch either, the use of magic would leave a constant smell of the person who casted. Or more like a sharpened version of their own individual smell. Though she did possess power in the form of knowledge; she knew the myths and what people wanted as well as expected of her.

Her hair was a beautiful black colour, to beautiful to be real. With his vampiric senses he was able to see a strand or two of straight blonde hair sticking out of the wing. Her green eyes were enhanced with the use of wide khlour strokes, creating a surprising elegant appearance, to what would have been a sharp face. She stood up as he approached into the tent, gesturing towards the wooden table with an elegant thin pale hand hidden beneath layers of darkened material. Her dress was similar to something to which Drusilla would have worn, though it was adorned in places, hidden to the eye, with small bells. Each gesture made would stir them and only the barest hint of their sounds could be heard over the loud noise and many layers.

Sitting down she began a speech of the dangers of the unseen and mystical world. Although suppressing the urge to laugh dryly, her mentioning this impressed him. He had seen to many people mess around with forces they shouldn't have. Sensing his interest, or a least the most enthusiasm she'd seen from anyone prior, she continued to talk. He already knew the information she gave out freely, and he knew many places he could correct her but the sound of her voice was something that he needed know.

Unlike the more exploitative in her field, the table remained bare. There was no cystal ball or other nick nack gracing it's surface. Though the small shelves place behind her, had such possessions contained there. The touristy people would remain enthralled and curious about how this girl would recive advice from the ethereal realm. Next to a few selected cytrals, was a a frame announcing, "Mystic Alyssa at your services!!!"

Extending her hand out, Alyssa peered into Angel's eyes with a cool detachment. Although not often use to contact with people, Angel was oddly calmed by the sensation of warm friendly skin against his own. Glancing down at their hands he was oddly entranced by the sight of the two pale hands holding onto one another, and closing his eyes he felt calm.

If she before hadn't impressed him, he would be sorely disappointed by the guidance of the spirits she shared with him. She too, like so many others had failed to look past his appearance and see him. It was a tool Angelus had used too many times to count to lure victims to their torture and death.

She spoke to him of topics that were at best described as predictable. Though his interest was peeked when she went to cast a spell of protection over the circle, why he had no idea. Unlike before, her rapid words slowed to a harmonic flow and his experience in life, he found her to be picking her words deliberately. The Gods and Goddess she called upon, with the herbs she worked would do nothing, would summon nothing. Unlike many other individuals, she was not tempting faith. Even if she never believed in this, she knew of the time in the night when the world didn't belong to humans.

Angel almost failed to notice the slight increase of the temperature, though the smell of blood brought him back to attention. Blood had begun to pool up in Alyssa's hands, the liquid was slowly defying gravity and snaking it's way up both their arms. Shocked, he tried to break away from her but her strength was overwhelming and she continued to press harshly at his hands. Snapping his attention to her face, he realised he was no longer starring into the face of the girl minutes before. He was now gazing into the face of a woman with long flowing chestnut hair with darkened brown eyes, as deep as his was described as being. Overwhelmed, he numbly noted the breaking of some bones in his hands.

"You have to know Angel, you have to see. It's all about this" the unknown figure urged him.

The pressing became a gentle tug and Angel snapped his eyes opened to see the concerned face of Alyssa staring down at him. Looking to the side, Angel realised he had fallen from his chair. Jumping up from the ground, he dusted the dirt of his leather jacket, mumbling irritatedly.

"Are you okay? You just spaced out and started making these wounded sounds. Do you want me to call anyone? It wouldn't be any problem, I know this -"

Pushing her aside, he walked off into the night. Not bothering to stay and listening to the rants. Still fazed by what had happened he was glad to know that he would not have to worry about the pretend psychic. Whatever happened to him, was caused by something or someone else. Nothing she could have done would have caused any mystical event. Stalking off, thinking in his mind, he needed to know what happened. Although the situation was slightly violent, he felt no malice directed at him. He was confused as to why he would see things, and to why someone unknown to him would seek him out. He failed though to see the two hand marks that were left on his wrists.

Angel woke up gasping from his dreams. For all the nightmares that he could possible have, he was surprised this non-event had the ability to rattle him so. This dream had been plaguing him for months. Although he had yet to speak of it to his colleagues … friends, it was something he knew he could not pass aside lightly.

Getting out of bed, he put on his back silk robe and wandered the apartment. He was surprised that the move had been easy as it was. The apartment had been a fantastic find by the teamwork of Doyle and Wesley. During the move, and the difficulties in finding separate accommodation for all, it was decided that they should move in together. And on nights like this it was comforting to hear the heartbeats and steady breathing of Cordelia, Doyle and Wesley.

In the darkened foyer of the old building, Angel could sense apprehension growing in his bones. San Francisco would be a challenge, he was certain of that, hopefully one that they would all be able to face head on. Without disaster.


	2. Being Left Behind

Disclaimer:

Angel and Charmed still don't belong to me. Nor in any other alternative realities.

A/N: There's eventually going to be more details about what happened in the battle with the Source. As well as following Prue for a bit, while she was in the coma and when she dies.

* * *

"After what all I've heard this moment seems somewhat anti-climatic" the Source informed.

Five sets of eyes looked up to the menacing figure, all unknowing what to do. Blood and bruised adorned their bodies, and the look of confusing filled their faces. While the Source remained unscarred, by their hands.

"You don't know what to do. How to move forward. You lack the conviction I have. The convictions that will make me win" he stated arrogantly.

A look of confusion suddenly took of the face, a part of whose mind, the Source was sharing bodies with. Though this emotion didn't last long, and with one grand motion of the hands the four witch sister and white lighter were thrown again.

"You can't go anywhere" he promised.

* * *

The Halliwell attic was darkened; glimpses of stars could be seen through the large and elaborate window. Time though was impossible to estimate. There was only the slightest hint of light coming from three white candles glowing on a wooden desk, in the centre of the room. There was only one inhabitant of this large room, who was leaning defeated towards the centre of the overcrowded table.

_"The Bond which was not to be done_

_Give us the power to see it undone_

_And turn back time to whence it was begun"_

Piper slowly chanted the words to the spell, her still dangling over the caldron. Blood was slowly making it way down her arm, leaving a thin trail. Most of these spells required no blood, but Piper had hoped that the added power, the tribal link might make it work. Waiting, she tilted her head to the side and with closed eyes she listened, though was bitterly disappointed when there was no reaction. Sighing, she tore a piece of paper from the legal pad and through it into the small pan next to her that was filled with fire. A testament to the amount of spells that had already been attempted, and had that had failed. The small gesture of needless destruction against dwindling hope, helped prevent her from falling part. For the moment.

"What can I do? What can I do?" she asked the empty room, the Book of Shadow lay still were it was left.

With her hands now cradling her head, she missed the sound of approaching feet on the stairs. It was only when the door was opened, the creaking and scratching sounds of wood, was Piper finally pulled out of her gaze.

"Prue? Leo?" Piper whispered out.

"No, it's me sweetie." Phoebe gentle replied, moving into her field of vision. "It's Phoebe."

"Oh my gods, Phebs" Piper croacked out, standing up and wrapping her sister up in a hug.

The hug though was short lived when Phoebe began to feel the dampness seeping in through her sweeter. Gentle pulling away, she wrapped her armed around herself and looked at Piper.

"You're bleed" Phoebe stated, gentle taking Piper's hand and began winding a clothe around the wound.

"I don't know what to do Phoebe. I've tried everything I can think of" Piper began to tell under the gaze of Phoebe.

Things had been quiet in the Halliwell Manor, and neither sister of late had been able to sit down and speak with one another. Both were trying to remain strong with the loss of Leo and Cole, and the uncertain fate of what Prue's future held. The new addition of the family was an extra uncertain element in their lives. Paige had just blown in when all these terrible things had started to begin, and both Phoebe and Piper were uncertain. As of yet neither had spent that much time with her as see had been looking in on Prue when given the chance, as if sensing the other discomfort. They were both comforted to know, that there was someone there who was magically inclined when they weren't.

"I just feel like we should wait. We can't do this while Prue is -"

"I know Piper, but we need this. Cole and Leo are dead, we need to say goodbye to them. We need this funeral. If … when Prue wakes up, we can have a special memorial then" Phoebe stated tearful, hoping that Piper wouldn't notice her slip.

Pulling Piper back towards her, both sisters fell back into a hug. Neither sister would cry tonight, tomorrow they would face the double funeral. Then they would cry, but right now at this strange hour, they would feel the lonliness and cling to one another.

"We need this Piper" Phoebe whispered reassuringly. "We need to go to sleep now; Cole and Leo won't forgive us if we turn up late to their funerals looking this crappy".

Feeling the repressed motion Piper was making trying to hide her laugh, Phoebe let go of the hug. Leaving one arm drapped over Piper's shoulder, the two Halliwells left the attic.

* * *

13hrs later.

"Hey Prue. How's everything going?" Paige asked upon entering the silent room, overflowing with flowers. "You'd never believe my day, can't wait until I finally get that promotion. Be getting a chance to help all those kids out there" she continued, not expecting an answer.

Sighing Paige made her way around the small room and began tending to the arrangement of flowers. Every now and then she would sneak a glance at the motionless woman – her eldest sister. Every time after she would admonish herself for such a thought, but the idea of having a sister let alone sisters, was something her mind was having trouble working around. There was no doubt in her mind that weren't related, the features of this woman were a few that she gazed when she looked into the mirror. Though that didn't stop her from feeling like she was intruding, stepping into a room that didn't belong to her.

"You wake up soon" she whispered, while making her way back to the bed. "Didn't get the chance to know the three of you that long before you went … to sleep. Kinda worried about how everything would be if you went away, don't think the other two would want to know me much. Not that I see them a lot already."

So focused on the sleeping woman, she failed to see the ghostlike figure looking mournfully through the observation window. The figure becomes more solid in appearance, though the woman still remained unseen. Raising a hand from the side of her flowing dress, she made a gesture as if somehow trying to comfort Paige. A gesture too similar to running a hand down a person's face, the look in her eyes reflected such sadness that maybe it was best if she remained unseen.

"I'm sorry Paige" she whispered quietly, yet somehow managing to fill the corridors and rooms with her words.

The only reply she received was the long steady beep of the machine in Prue's room. Hearing the alerting sound from the reception, nurses and doctors filled the room, attending to the broken body that lay on the bed. While all Paige could do is a back away, tears silently falling from her eyes. Watching yet again, as another family member slips away.

The figure continues to still watch on from the hallway, still unseen. Though slowly, a new figure begins to take appearance next to her. Prue finally appears from the vague shape, standing next to her mother Patty; she is not surprised to find her company. Both women continue to look on sadly into the room, though both refuse to look at the area of action. Instead both stare sadly at Paige, as she continues to stare at shock at something they refuse to.

"I wish I would have known you better Paige" Prue tells her youngest sister.

"I wish you did too Prue, all of my girls getting along together" her mother shares, wrapping an arm around her. "I somehow pictured things would be different."

With a sad nod, both figures begin to slowly fade away. Not fast enough though to avoid seeing the doctors pronounce the time of death and cover her face with the sheet. Though they do eventually leave, just like the nurses and doctors, and Paige is left alone clinging to a chair in the room. The shock and sadness of Prue's death is only intensified with the knowledge that she must tell Phoebe and Piper, that she is gone.


	3. While Life Happens

Disclaimer: Angel and Charmed continue to still not belong to me. As well as the poorly described concept of the Jimmy Choo shoes. Also looks like the whole idea of building a time machine may still have to wait.

A/N: Thank you to Dean'sAngel17 for beta-reading this, you're help is very much appreciated.

* * *

The funeral had started over twenty minutes ago with the soothing voice of the high priestess continues to echo around the cool marble chapel. All those in attendance are completely entranced by the voice and the calm flowing movements she makes, all those except for Piper and Phoebe Halliwell.

It had been a difficult task preparing the funeral, not the simple act of arranging things, but providing the information for identity. Thankfully after some, surprising, original intervention on behalf of the Elders that problem had been dealt with quickly. Though there was still the problem of the investigation into the two deaths and one critically injured that occurred at the Halliwell Manor.

The small chapel was surprisingly filled, considering the lifestyles that both Leo and Cole had been living. A large majority of people attending for Leo were his previous charges, and their family and friends. Even though he had not been in their lives for long, he had managed to find a special place in their heart. While Cole, after so long living in the Underworld, had been embraced by his co-workers and had finally been surrounded by friends.

Separated from a large majority of the crowd, Piper and Phoebe leaned against one another. Together they mourned the long lives of their loved one, which somehow didn't seem long enough.

xxx-xxx-xxx

Numbly staring at the covered body of what used to be Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthews sighs, tension clearly visible in the pose of her body. Gathering herself, she pulled away from the support of the wall and made her way from the room.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"I'm really beginning to enjoy this move", Cordelia suddenly exclaimed to the previously quiet room. "The pace is good."

"Princess, nothings been happening" Doyle reminded. "At least demon related since we got here"

"I know, which leaves me a great opportunity to go and hunt down some shoe sales, oh there was a pair of Jimmy Choo that I would just kill for!"

"Really Miss Chase. I'm sure there are demons lurking around here at every corner, innocents just screaming out for help and you want to go … shoe shopping" Wesley exclaimed disdainfully.

Rolling her eyes at Wesley, Cordelia couldn't help but wonder when he'd ever me able to relax and stop calling her Miss Chase, it was really irritating and a reminder that she had yet to achieve her stardom. It would happen, she was sure of it. There must be lots of talent scouts around San Francisco too.

Doyle too mirrored Cordelia's action. Though unlike her, he was pondering on how he could get the young 'rogue demon hunter'/ex-watcher to the local pub. Wesley needed to relax and he needed a drinking buddy. Cordelia wouldn't go to the pubs he wanted to go to, not that he'd want Princess to go with him there, maybe someplace nice. Rubbing the scars on his face, maybe not. And Angel, if he ever got round to drinking he'd start talk about Buffy. Buffy this and Buffy that, and that was just one experience he could do without especially when Angel's Irish accent would start to break through which Doyle had always found slightly fishy.

"And if you would let me finish," Cordelia said raising an eyebrow like she would when a person of lower status interrupted her in high school, "there's been no time to make huge enemies. What with the whole Darla and Wolfram and Hart thing; do we really want to see him embracing the psycho creature of the night again?"

"He managed to control himself quite well considering the situation" Wesley defended.

"Oh please, just barely!" Cordelia snorted, "He was out of the park! Definitely away from the 'we know you're a vampire with a soul and you're kinda cuddly compared to the human blood sucking fiends.'"

"Cuddly!" Doyle snapped insecurely, "Angel, look at that you're up. Hey buddy."

Angel walked into the room at a slow pace, muscle working on the borderline of feline grace. The two men stared enviously at the grace Angel possessed while Cordelia continued to flip her way through the shoe magazine.

"So what are you doing up?" Cordelia asked.

"Couldn't stay asleep, had some trouble sleeping." Angel replied.

The reply of course, snapped Doyle and Wesley to attention. While Doyle studied his boss/friend, Wesley wandered over to the bookshelf of books commonly used to research. The other books were kept in the library, they were either rarely used or of a rare and delicate nature.

"Angel, can you describe any of the reasons that are keeping you up?" Wesley began to quickly flip through certain sections. "Do you have a dry throat? Hearing voices? Scabby skin-"

"Or have some people talking." Cordelia supplied before delicately yawning.

"Or have some people talking?" Wesley mindlessly repeated, before realising what was said.

Turning around Wesley was greeted with the sight of Cordelia looking at him sarcastically over the top of the magazine. Feeling heat beginning to pool in his checks he quickly turned away, though not before he was able to see Cordelia's gaze turn to Angel.

"You know for someone with oh so many hundred years of experience you'd think you'd invest in some good ear plugs when being near people!" Cordelia criticized.

Angel just stared blankly at Cordelia's statement. After a few minutes he left for the kitchen to get a drink of blood, hopefully in peace.

"Most of the people I've been near in those 'many hundred years', I was killing." Angel quietly mumbled as he left the room.

"So Princess tell me about these shoes." Doyle provided to fill the silence, if not a bit too enthusiastically.

"Well," Cordelia began looking at him critically, "they're fantastic. Nine inch heels, obviously black, very sleek. Thin little straps that cross over the foot and underneath there's some type of green feather. They're perfect." Cordelia stated, finishing with a sigh.

"What's wrong then?" Doyle asked hesitantly, almost afraid to ask.

"I just need a raise, and a five-hundred dollar advance." she mumbled to her arms before groaning out in pain. "Slime."

"Slime! Yes, these shoes must be fantastic" Wesley stated snidely.

Rolling his eyes at Wesley remark, Doyle made his way to Cordelia's side, scrunching up his face when he saw the pained expression on Cordelia's face.

"Get Angel" Doyle shouted at Wesley, while he gentle cradled Cordelia's head with one hand and brushing away hair from her face with another.

"Angel. Angel. Angel!" Wesley began to shout as he made his way out of the room.

He had not gone far before Angel appeared with a glass of water in his hand. Approaching the desk, Angel waited for Cordelia's vision to finish before handing over the glass to Doyle who had just pulled out an aspirin from one of the countless pockets he had in his jacket.

"Function over appearance." Cordelia mumbled clearly in pain, eyes half closed.

"Now I think that's the nicest thing you've said about my clothing" Doyle said, kissing her hair and smiling appreciative.

"Cordelia," Angel gentle nudged, "what did you see" he asked hesitantly, clearly not wanting to interrupt and not knowing how to proceed.

"Demons. Cemetery" Cordelia began.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Excuse me, I need the phone … I'm needing to make a phone call. Where's the pay phone?" Paige asked nervously, small beads of sweat trickling down her face.

The nurse grunts, scuffling a few folders before finally looking up at the person who had interrupted her. Eyeing Paige, she can clearly see the nurse is quickly dismissing her. Raising a hand up and point to the end of the corridor is the only reaction that the nurse gives.

Biting back a sharp retort, tears unexpectedly fill her eyes. Blinking back the tears she turns from the nurse's station and makes her way down to the pay phone following the small tag that juts out of the wall, indication that in the area there are toilets, a baby changing room and payphones.

Sighing she dips her hands into her jean pocket, pulling out random small coins she keeps in case of any emergency. Pulling them out, her finger become tangled up in her lacy white top and for the first time she cursed her choice in overly decorative tops. Pulling her hand free with force, she heard a loud tear and looked down to find a huge gap between the heap and the main material of the top.

Letting out an angry moan, she turned from the payphone and punched the wall opposite. Grunting when the full impact of her fist meeting the wall was felt; she quickly brought the hand back to her and cradled it to her stomach. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned back to the phone. Picking up the handle with her good hand she placed it between her face and shoulder, and began pressing the numbers to Phoebe's mobile.

"Please be there. Please be there." Paige whispered realising she didn't know what to say. "Please don't be there."

"You've reached Phoebe Halliwell. Right now I'm digging around in my bag trying to find the mobile, hopefully I'll find it. If not leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Phoebe chirped happily.

The happy voice of Phoebe was interrupted by Cole in the background. "Not if she doesn't like you."

"Cole, don't," A hitting sound could be heard in the background, "I promise I'll get back to you." Phoebe continued.

"Phoebe, it's me … Paige. Prue … I need you and Piper at the hospital" Paige said blink back tears.

Knowing the way the she was on the answering machine, Phoebe really wouldn't be paying attention to anything she said afterwards that, she hung up the phone. Sinking to the carpeted ground, she held her face in her hands. The funeral would be ending soon, and she would have enough time to compose herself to the best she could.

xxx-xxx-xxx

"Are you sure this is the place?" Angel asked.

"For the millionth time, yes. The pictures in my head had the name of the cemetery in them. Not as vague as they usually are." Cordelia snapped.

Peering out from the grating, careful to avoid the sunrays, Angel surveys the area for danger while Cordelia, Doyle and Wesley remained on the path staring up at Angel who was on the ladder. The cemetery was quite and overly green, with well-kept gardens. Aside from the people now slowly beginning to file out of the chapel, there were no other signs of life.

"I can't sense any demons here." Sensing Cordelia's angry look from below him he quickly amended his comment. "At least not now."

"Well, I guess will have to get out of the rat infested sewer." Wesley added sarcastically.

"Rats!!!" Cordelia shrieked, quickly climbing up the ladder and pushing Angel aside.

Angel of course had expected this, and fell to the ground on his feet with ease. Hiding from the harm of the sun's rays, Angel turned and gave Wesley a sharp look.

The sarcastic retort quickly died in Angel's throat, as all three men heard the startled scream of Cordelia. Doyle and Wesley quickly made their way up the ladder to assist Cordelia. Reach the newly mowed lawn, they found Cordelia being held by a person. That was if you could overlook the small ridges that formed around the back of his head, and the overall extra leather choice in clothing. Cordelia though was hardly standing passively by, stomping her high heels and trying to kick the demon; she almost regretted wearing them until she heard a groan of pain coming from behind her. Her heel had punctured through the demons heel, however her thoughts of self-congratulations were short lived, when the demon threw her painfully into the nearest tombstone.

"How dare you harm that young woman?" Wesley shouted at the demon in question.

Seeing the demon now eyeing him angrily, Wesley quickly moved to remove a small athame from his pocket, which was easily caught up in the cotton stitching. Cursing he fell to the ground when the demon tackled him, pinned underneath the demons strong grip, he searched in vain for the athame that fell out under the impact of the hit.

Meanwhile, Doyle went over to the face first on the floor figure of Cordelia, checking for a pulse he was relieved to find one. Gentle grabbing her under the arms he placed her in the CPR position. Looking over his shoulder he saw the demon still beating into Wesley, sighing, he rolled his eyes and began searching for a weapon.

"What's going on up there?" Angel shouted.

"Just some rejects from the lost boy films sans vampire part, we'll be fine," Doyle reassured, "after we find some, you know, weapons."

Spying a crowbar, Doyle ran towards it. Grabbing the crowbar he quickly ran back to Doyle's aid and began hitting the demon.

"Doyle! Doyle!" Angel yelled out, hearing the sounds of fighting above him and the smell of blood overwhelming his senses.

Suddenly there was a noise from behind him, turning sharply around he saw a few of the demons that Doyle had mentioned.

"So you must be those reject demons?" Angel asked arrogantly. "You aren't covered in slime!"

xxx-xxx-xxx

The last of the mourner were leaving the chapel, having all given sympathy to the two Halliwell sisters. The priestess had left soon after sharing her sympathies, though she would be back soon to collect and wrap up the remainder of things.

The two sisters were startled out of their thoughts when they felt the presence of another person joining them. Looking up to the entrance, they were expecting to find a mourner who had left a bag behind, however, what they saw was definitely not a mourner.

"Great, not today!" Piper angrily muttered.

While Piper stared angrily away, grinding her teeth, Phoebe began running over to the nearest demon. Levitating she quickly delivered a roundhouse kick. A stratifying crack was heard as she hit her target in the ribs. Floating back to the ground she delivered punches to its face and chest while occasionally blocking herself from its wild blows. She was however unable to avoid the long scratches that she received from the demons long talons.

"Piper some blowing up would be good." Phoebe demanded as she delivered another kick, trying not to think of the pain in her arm.

Hearing the affirmative grunt of Piper, Phoebe threw herself to the ground before it exploded in small parts and eventually fading away.

Turning around on the ground, Phoebe was pleased to see Piper's hands extending out quickly in the demons direction, her powers coming out from her hands.

"You think that one day we could go without demon attacks. Hasn't anyone heard of allowing people to mourn?" Piper angrily stated, before lowering her hand to help Phoebe up.

Phoebe quickly grabbed Piper's hand and got to her feet. Still keeping the hand in her own, rubbing their hands together she quickly tried to think of a way to calm down. Phoebe was startled though when she realised she hadn't the energy for her brain to think of something efficient. The funeral had been too much, and then the demon fighting after had just pushed it. And calming words would probably just piss Piper off more than she already was.

"We know what happens when those hands get angry" Phoebe said pointedly, "I don't think we need expose witches and demons right now, do you?"

Sighing, Piper squeezed Phoebe's hand before disentangling them. Wrapping her arm around Phoebe's slender shoulder they both began to leave the chapel and make their way to the car.

"I just wanted things to go smoothly. Never seemed to happen though." Piper admitted defeated, pointing further into the cemetery. "Looking there's even people fighting. We better get your arm fixed up, we'll do it at home."

Watching the few people fight as they reached the car, they both sighed, the weight of the day still resting on their shoulders. Getting into the car, Phoebe placed the handbag on her lap, reaching in and fumbling around she finally found the mobile. Pulling it out of the bag, Phoebe quickly turned it on. Sensing Piper's gaze, she looked up to find her staring at her with a quizzical expression.

"Just in case…" Phoebe trailer off, raising the mobile for Piper to see wrapped in Phoebe's hands.

After being turned on there was a slight buzz from the mobile indicating a message on the answering service. Staring at the unknown number, Phoebe raised the mobile and listened to the message.

"We need to get to the hospital, it was a message from Paige." Phoebe stated quietly. "I'm sure everything will be fine, and we can have my arm looked -"

She was cut off however by Piper as she pulled a sharp u-turn in the cemetery car park, jumping over the gutter; they speed off towards the hospital.


	4. Shoes, Demons and Music

Disclaimer: Angel and Charmed continue to still to not belong to me. Nor does the brief section of lyrics, they are by The Jezabels, the song being - Disco Biscuit Love.

A/N: Huge thanks to Dean'sAngel17 for beta reading. Also if anyone's interested, there's a piece of imagery that I did to accompany the story. It can be found at photobucket, under Midnight_Sylvia (in fandom album). Working my way around a new software that I purchased recently.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

One month later.

Piper sighed; she had been up now for a couple of hours and it had just turned 7:30. The light had gradually entered the room as she went about making breakfast. Leaning over the counter she replace the filter on the coffee machine, it would be good to have a cup right about now.

In the meantime, she'll have the opportunity to go over some invoices and other documents from P3. It would be another two hours before Phoebe would get up, and until then she had the large kitchen table all to herself.

Completely occupied with going over the documents, she completely forgot about the cup of coffee sitting in front of her. Another thing that was forgotten was the passage of time, and she was soon startled out her concentration by the kitchen door banging behind her.

"I need some new shoes," Phoebe said as greeting as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, hello to you sunshine" Piper returned. "New shoes?"

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe held up a pair of ruined shoes in answer. Pursed lips and lifted eyebrow the clear indicator of her level of annoyance. A splotch of green slime indicating the need for new ones.

"Oh Phoebe, don't tell me the demons got to your favourite pair of shoes" Piper said, entering the room. "When did it happen?"

"Yup, this is the colour that can only be made by demon guts … got jumped while walking to an office for a job interview yesterday. Not a good sign." she informed. "It was nothing I couldn't handle by the way."

Walking over to the kitchen table, Phoebe grunted in pain as she sits down.

"You okay?" Piper asks.

"I'm fine, my ankle is just a little tender. Thankfully not twisted … and clearly not broken."

"Good to hear, Phoebe. You usually get all whiny when one of those happens" Piper teasingly supplied.

Annoyed at her elder sister's response, Phoebe threw a nearby pillow at her, which she narrowly avoided.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

The room of the dark apartment was filled with a comfortable silence, as Angel practices his tai chi. His muscle contracted as he moved flowingly, he face blank with calm. So focused on his movements, he failed to hear the telltale sound of heels as Cordelia walked down the staircase. Turning on the overhead lights, Angel was startled as the bright light assaulted his sensitive eyesight.

"Cordelia", he growled in annoyance.

"What? You've still got that gross wound on your shoulder" she said, pointing to the injury.

Changing tactics, he started to stare blankly at her, hoping soon she would walk off in a huff. Though that clearly didn't work, as she continued to stand their hand on hip smirking.

"Come on big guy, let's get you sitting down," she ordered, pulling him down on the chair.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

"So when are we all going to go shoe shopping?" Phoebe asked, jumping up on the bar next to Piper was standing.

"What?" Piper asked confusedly.

"My shoe damage. You also needing new shoes" Phoebe supplied, simple and slowly as possible. "Great opportunity for sisterly bonding. Reunite the power of three."

"I'm supposed to be the smart-ass, remember!" Piper returned, giving her a slight slap on the arm. "Anyway, I've been busy."

"Yeah, and I didn't remember you complaining last night about how the bar wasn't as packed as it should be" Phoebe laughed, knowing that she would eventually win this.

"Yeah, well you're not the one, the only one, who's working."

"Jeeze, which is why I'm trying to get a job or have you not been paying attention" Phoebe angrily replied.

Ever since Prue had died, Piper had begun taking up some of her elder sister's worse qualities. Her nervousness had quickly developed into an easy to raise anger, a nagging of Phoebe and a somewhat dismissal of Paige. The only time those to were ever together was when Phoebe was there; and the newly middle sister was finding it very trying indeed.

"Okay, fine I'll come along but I don't have to enjoy myself" Piper pouted, giving in to Phoebe's guilt inspiring look.

"What are you two?" the youngest replied, laughter filling her voice again. "It's shoes, you'll enjoy it."

"One thing though: insey favour" Phoebe said, guesting with her hand.

"What?" Piper lightly snapped, looking at her suspiciously.

"I'm going to be busy all day. I was wondering if you could visit Paige at work and ask her."

"Great. I don't know where she works" Piper huffed. "Great sister I am" she continued offhandedly.

"Thought so. She works here" Phoebe paused, hand Piper a paper with the address. "Good to hear" Phoebe said, spring down from her position. "Anyway, I should head off on the job hunting. Don't want my years of experience and start of an education to go waste."

"Do I have to?" Piper asked the now emptied bar.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

Piper held her breath as she approached the building where Paige works. She had told Phoebe that she would speak to Paige, and while she had finished putting things away she had thought that there was no time like the present. Gathering her nerves, she pulled her long woollen coat around her as she entered the building. After the maze of corridors, she was final able to come across the area where her youngest sister was. Watching with an automatic affection as Paige was working with intense concentration, Piper was reminded of Phoebe in her younger years.

"Hey" Piper greeted, sinking to the chair suddenly uncomfortable under Paige's gaze.

"Hey Piper. What's wrong? Is Phoebe okay?" Paige asked with concern.

What other reason would Piper be here, Paige thought as she view the uncomfortable looking woman in front of her. Now eldest living sister, she reminded herself. It wasn't that they didn't get along, that would imply spending time with each other. They didn't really. And Paige was kinda happy with that, she didn't want to be tired down. Every time they all got together someone had to go and mention 'The Power Of Three' like it was important; if she was going to be part of a family she wanted to be wanted there based on her own merits not that she came packing with supernatural powers. Besides being independent was cool!

"She's fine … " Piper trailed off uncertainly. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just surprised you know where I work … you haven't been around before" Paige answered, choosing not to notice Piper's noticeable gulp.

"Yeah, I haven't … been around much, have I?! I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping, with the way things have been recently haven't had the time and am in desperate need of a new pair of shoes."

"Uhh" Paige began, a panicked look filling her features.

"It's okay", Piper waved off, "I should probably get going, leave you to your work" she said, starting to make off.

"Piper wait!" Paige yelled, smirking when her co-workers turned to look at her. "That sounds like a good idea … the shopping. Maybe sometime next week" she finished, her voice returning to its normal volume.

"That sounds good" Piper replied. "Promise there won't be any forced issues around shop talk".

Smiling, Paige's eyes followed Piper as she left the area. Maybe they might get along after all. She'd like to get to know them … learning about her other powers could be interesting.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

The darkened atmosphere of the dingy pub only increased Doyle's sour mood. Finishing his drink, he idly ran a hand over numerous scars he had received lately fight the good fight against the demonic world.

Sighing, he looked around at the bottles of alcohol in front of him and wondered how long he could maintain this type of living. It had been given a second chance on life, and he knew he appreciate it more but the scars barring his right check flowing down to that side of the neck and the upper half of his body at times would severely dampen those feelings.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a cough, someone attempting to divert his attention to them. Turning around he saw the demon contact he was suppose to be meeting. His eyes widened upon seeing the demon, he could have easily been mistaken into thinking that Merl was standing in front of him. The only give away was the colour of the eyes that greeted him; they were startling solid silver instead of green. Rolling his eyes, he thought all cities must have that type.

"So I here you got some information for my boss, Angel? I hope its interesting cause that guy is not as patient as I am," he said, fondling some notes in hand.

The demons eyes lit up at the sight before him. Doyle though aware of the possible dangerous situation he seemed attracted to had some second thoughts.

"You might also know my boss by another name, Angelus" he said, hiding his smirk as he saw the demon's reaction to the name. "You probably haven't run across him, but you wouldn't like him when he's impatient and it would certainly kill you if he got angry."

Nodding dumbly, the demon took a gasping breath to compose himself. Still standing in the position in front of him, Doyle knew it was going to be some good information.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

"So what's the plan for tonight?" Phoebe asked, lifting her legs up the couching.

"How'd the job hunt go?" Piper asked the reclined figure.

"I've got some interviews line up next week. Speaking of, could I borrow that pin stripped skirt? So, plans?"

"As long as you don't get any spills on it like the last skirt you borrowed. And work. We've got a band coming in, The Jezabels, and it's going to be packed. Why?"

"I rang Paige and asked if she was free tonight … we planned to see a film But since it's The Jezabels, maybe we'll pop by for a bit."

"Nice to see you'd be coming to see your sister" Piper said, lifting up Phoebe's feet and sitting down, placing them on her lap. "Wait, you rang Paige?" she asked incredulous.

Startled, Phoebe was going to reply until she saw the smirk growing wildly across Piper's features.

"I just had to make sure you dropped by. She was surprised you did though" Phoebe shared. "You know we have a spare room. Maybe we should ask Paige if she'd like to move in. Would be good to have all my sisters under the same roof"

"I'll think about it" Piper replied curtly.

"We could help her with witchcraft. Spells and potions, it would be useful for her to know all that stuff. And it would give you someone else to nag"

Nodding, in agreement, Piper began to massage Phoebe's feet.

"True, Phebs, but it's still to soon. Though having the power of three handy could be useful when a demon attacks … which is basically every other day now."

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

"So what was the information you got?" Angel asked.

"The good kind" Doyle announced proudly, sensing Angel's irritated look he continued. "There's going to be a group of demons in the business district looking to find an offering, don't know what the big plan is but have some information about their smaller steps."

"Let me guess this offering would be a virgin! Aren't I glad I got rid of that," Cordelia stated, seeing the looking on the men's faces, "What? It's always demons sacrificing virgins."

"Too much information Princess" Doyle gentle informed her.

"She is right though, most rituals do seem to go that way" Wesley supported.

"So does this mean we have to protect Wesley?" Cordelia jibed.

"Were you given any more information than that?" Angel asked. "You two we have other things to do right now then fight" he snapped, sensing the beginning of a fight in place

Doyle wordlessly handed over a piece of paper with the details, that Angel soon swiped out of his hand. Quickly scanning the paper, he grounded his teeth at the plan that these demons had.

"Get your weapons ready" he said, walking off leaving his three friends startled in his wake.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

"So what film are we going to be seeing?"

The conversation was cut off as a shrill scream pierced the night's air; it was soon cut of quickly as if a hand had been placed over a person's face. The silence that filled the night was overwhelming; many people had returned to the safety of their homes sensing the night belong to something other than human.

Paige and Phoebe were walking to their cars slowly after leaving P3; Piper had opted to stay until close-up, when they had heard the noise. Halting at a now familiar sound, the tensed their bodies trying to figure out where it had come from.

"Did you hear where that sound came from?" Phoebe asked, "I think it came from over here?" she finished pointing

"You think it a demon! Are you sure?" Paige asked, "It could be just a random ordinary mugging!"

"Like we'd be that lucky", Phoebe answered laughter colouring her voice.

The light smile that Phoebe had worn moments ago was quickly wiped away as she turned to Paige. Both sets of eyes widening, the quickly ran off into the direction where they heard the noise.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

_Call it all, call it come_

_Trudy was a friend of all_

_Colour eyes(?) was such a fight_

_She's sailing on a wave like_

_Oh Trudy, Trudy_

_She just called to tell me_

_We've got names on every door_

As it turned out Piper had been right with her conversation earlier with Phoebe; P3 was absolutely packed as fans of The Jezabels packed in. Smiling as she glance around, despite the sweat running down her back she was pleased.

Phoebe and Paige had just left, sighing before spending some time making their way to the exit. Despite the packed building she was once again aware that someone was staring at her, and once again she turned to find the attractive brunette.

Shaking off, an uncomfortable feeling she continued serving drinks at the bar.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

Paige leaned heavily into Phoebe's body as both sisters continued to watch the three mysterious men in front of them fighting the demons, while protecting an innocent. Shocked from coming across such a sight, neither sister had thought to intervene. The fight now they could easily see would be easily won, despite only one of the males being an effective fight; the other two looked liked they were either use to bar fights or training in a safe area … with many rules of conduct.

They watched in awe as the taller man back flipped over the demon, before stabbing him in the leg and promptly decapitated the falling figure. Catching each other's eyes, the sisters winced as the head rolled near them. Slightly looking green around the gills.

Behind him a man dressed entirely in tweed as being strangled by a demon while his friend through numerous hits to its back. Standing up the colourfully dressed man gave up that plan of attack before withdrawing something from his pockets, which he then blew into the demon's face. The demon turned startled, eyes widening as he stared at the small man before running off into the night.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day" Paige muttered in bewilderment.

After blowing the powder, the man turned around on the approaching demon and quickly thrusted a sword out. The demon slowly turned to goo; melting to the ground before finally disappearing, both were clearly taken by surprise. Getting up he winkled his noise at the small amount of goo that had blown on his coat, now leaving the area shinged.

The three men made their way over to the still panicked lady, her pale face standing out even more against her dark hair and bright red dress. The fighter of the group was clearly the leader of out them, and as he approached the woman he began to speak.

"Hey!" he spoke gentle, as if to a wounded animal, "You're okay now, it's safe" he reassured.

"We got those … bad guys to run off from the rock they climbed under. You hurt?" the colourful man asked, his Irish accent unwitting bringing a relieved smile to her face.

Nodding in reply, the three men were easily relieved.

"This man here is going to take you home, okay? … It's safe", he repeated seeing her beginning to panic.

"I'm Wesley Wyndum-Price", the tweed man introduced himself slowly bringing out his hand to her's.

They were surprised though when she began to faint when contact was made; quickly moving Wesley was able to grasp an awkward hold on her. With the assistant of Angel, she was placed in a more manageable position.

"Doyle, help Wesley move her to the car", he said while nodding to the man.

"That was an interesting reaction … waiting for an audience before fainting" Doyle noted, "She probably wanted to faint into your bulging arms though" finished before walking off with Wesley and the woman.

His face twitches as if trying not to either laugh or scold that comment. The two sisters watched as his almost relaxed demeaner shifted and tension filled his body.

"I know you two are there" he said, he face still turned from there location.

Startled, Paige leaned in further into Phoebe whose skin was slightly pierced by a nail. Giving a small yelp, more of surprise then pain, the two sisters landed in an undignified heap. Staring up they we're met with the amused look of Angel towering over them.

"Hey" Phoebe greeted, giving a slight embarrassed wave.

"We come in peace," Paige added hopefully.

ATS-C-ATS-C-ATS-C

"My name's Cordelia" the woman greeted Piper, after being served.

"Piper" she supplied, after studying the hand Cordelia held out before shaking, finding the behaviour somewhat strange.

"I'm new in town. This club is pretty awesome," she offered, unknowingly echoing Paige's words.

"Thanks, I own the club" Piper returned, her defences slowly lowering.

"Good, maybe I'll see you around."

"It's good to have repeat and happy customers" Piper returned, still somewhat suspiciously.

Cordelia walked away from the bar, and both women were left thinking about the other how there seemed to be something they couldn't name attached to them. Something supernatural and hopefully not demony.


End file.
